


Wearing of the Green

by saphire_dance



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hangover, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason celebrates St. Patrick's day a little too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing of the Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



Getting drunk for St. Patrick's Day was not the smartest thing Jason had ever done. He knew he shouldn't have done it but playing on the side of angels could get boring. And besides the whiskey had been cheap and even if the beer had been green it was still pretty good. But now with the morning sun shining in his face it made it seem like one of his worst ideas. Jason groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. Maybe a few more hours of sleep would help.

“Hungover little wing?” Dick trailed his hand down Jason's chest

Jason sat up startled. Moving that fast had been a bad idea. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and prayed his stomach would settle down.“Don't call me that.” he snapped. What the hell was Dick doing here?

“Would you rather I call you Robin? You seemed to like that last night.” Dick tucked two fingers into the top of the Robin briefs that Jason had not realized he was wearing, and rubbed his knuckles back and forth across Jason's stomach.

Jason lay back down on the bed covering his face with his hands. “Why am I wearing those?”

Dick chuckled and kissed a path down Jason's stomach “You were complaining last night about not having anything green to wear. I'd be happy to help you out of them if you don't want to wear them anymore.” If Jason hadn't been hungover it would have been a damn tempting offer. As it was Jason's stomach was beginning to object to Jason's plan to stay in bed.

“Uh, maybe later.” Jason shoved Dick away and stumbled towards the bathroom nearly tripping over Dick's Batsuit on the way. Jason didn't know for sure what they had been doing last night but one thing was sure. He was never drinking again.


End file.
